Scouts Plush Bunny
by ThisisPorky
Summary: It's a silly thing, really - I'm sounding like this toy of his is actually alive. Which is impossible - things made of cotton and stuffing simply can't move by its own will. But...it is rather strange how it can appear in different places without no one being there to help it move...


_**dont ask i got this from listening to silent hill music again hahAASSHJ have no idea if i'll carry this on lel**_

* * *

Everyone knew of Scouts pink/white and battered plush of the pink rabbit. How it had one eye missing and all its limbs had been sown on more times than a Spy had burned to death. How it had a furry patch of fur on its chest and how one of its ears had been shortened to half of what its counterpart is. Stitches marked everywhere on its poor body, a long one going up its front in the furry patch and millions of small marks on its shortened ear, yet its ugliness wasn't seen by Scout - he saw it as a thing of beauty, a work of art.

Such a silly child.

I remember he calls it "Berry", and that he got it for his tenth birthday from an anonymous person, since the tag had no persons name on it. His bothers saw it as jail-bait, and often tried to burn, discard, break, tear, "accidentally" lose, or flush it down the toilet, all in a bid to get more manliness out of the youngest. Yet he always bit back with such an angry bite that was enough to eventually drive them away. That is, after all the critical damage was done to it. Honestly, he was talking like the plush was an actual living being; how he said he couldn't find its right eye and how he had to stuff all the stuffing back into its body before pricking himself with the needle to fix it, and how much panic he went through to get it fixed as quickly as possible as to not cause anymore pain to it. He even said that he patched it up with bandages and plasters and took them off when he thought the rabbit had healed enough.

Honestly.

He didn't care what the other team-members said; that he was either a "baby, sissy, girly, disgrace of a man who has plushies - especially pink - in this 'American' base". What I find marvellous about that is that the Engineer shares the same liking for soft toys, yet never gets picked on. Maybe it's the level of respect he has earned through machinery and intelligence that has saved him from such stupid and unnecessary harassment, as silly as the Scouts doll is to put him in such terms.

But, as of late, I have noticed something strange. As if the past was catching up to the boy, many people had started to try to snatch away the beloved merchandise from the Boston and get rid of it. Some had succeeded, such as Spy. He always got what he wanted, simply though patience and timing. He was a sneaky bastard, anyway. In the lateness of the night, when he was asleep, Spy sneaked into his room and stole it from his bed, making off with it, causing not a mouse to stir. He was that good at sneaking in to grown children's rooms.

The last I saw him, he had it in his hands. He slinked back into his room, telling me he'd discard of it in the brightness of the morning.

But when the mornings rays came, he had left his room, confused. He spotted me again - I was making my way to the kitchen to make some coffee when the masked Gentlemen trotted up to me and told me that the plush wasn't there anymore. If Scout had stolen it back, he had mirrored the same quietness and steadiness the Spy had used, and that was quite impressive for such a loud-mouthed person.

Soon enough, he did find that the plush was back in its rightful place - in the same spot he'd nabbed it from. And it seemed to be staring at him, with its one lifeless eye. He returned with a spooked look across his face, and said nothing more. I supposed Scout had scared the life out of him somehow - which was another shock. Scout wasn't the type to lay out such threats. Gentle trash talk and clenched fists, yes, but never full-blown threats. Though when he entered the kitchen area, it looked like he had just woken up. His hair was a fluffy tuft of mess, his eyes were drooping, and he was yawning ten to the gallon. And a person that has just laid out such a threat to make ones self as spooked as I saw Spy to be is never in a sleepy mood.

The next person to steal it was the Solider. He did it when everyone was in the battlements, when the "relaxive" base was empty. It only took him a few measly minuets - he was back on the field and blowing up the RED's like normal, and no one but me noticed he was gone. He said he would take it out the back and blow it up with his rocket launcher. Sure, it would be a loud death, but at least the evidence would be burnt and nothing could barely be retrieved from the burning and black mess.

Only, when the ding sounded for the end of the round and everyone returned to their rooms, the rabbit wasn't in his room. How do I know this? Well, it seems that when it comes to stealing plushies, I'm the main man to tell. He came to me and asked if I'd taken anything from his room, to which he explained about the Scouts rabbit. Only when he walked past the boy's open room when he heard his voice gently singing thanks to the music coming from his head-set, he saw the rabbit on the bed-side table. Scout didn't notice him, but he said the rabbit did.

He was another that claimed it was staring back at him with its lifeless eye, and he actually looked pretty spooked about it. From what I could tell, anyway.

Pyro always visited the boy. That thing was friends with him, yet didn't see what the others saw when it came down to the toy. It actually liked it, and I would often walk by the Scouts door to see it hugging and cuddling it, with Scout chuckling beside him. Whenever the fire-lover spotted me, it would muffle something about "Come and hug Scouts friend!" to which I politely denied and moved on.

Every night, Spy reported to me; he would say things like would stay on the bed beside where Scout slept. Its one eye would stare at the door, as if it was waiting. Waiting for something to happen. Its face always remained blank as it didn't have a mouth sown to it - Scout claimed it was ripped off by his fourth brother and he simply coloured over it with a white pen. He said he was deeply sorry, but at the time, couldn't do it up himself. I remember he said he was too sacred in ruining Berry any further than his brothers already had. And since his Mother was always out or busy, he couldn't ask her, either. So he left that part unstitched.

He said he felt guilty and sad that he couldn't replace his mouth since they wouldn't be able to talk to each other anymore.

As time drew on, Spy was growing more and more distressed and paranoid. His eyes had developed heavy bags and dark rings under and around them, and he was drinking more coffee than ever to stay awake, which would result in him being more twitchy and less alert. I advised him to rest up, but he blurted out that "_it was watching everything I did _". I simply shuck it off as lack of sleep, and escorted the Spy to his room. When I managed to get him in to his bed, he looked off to his left and pointed with a shaking hand, screaming "_it's there, it's there, it's watching me again, oh mon dieu it's watching me again _". I inspected whatever Spy was pointing to, but saw nothing in my wake other than scattered pens, pencils and papers on his bed-side table.

'You have lost your mind, herr Spy,' I said, tucking him in like I was his Mother, 'now get some sleep. 'Ze lack of sleep you are having is making you see things 'zat aren't there.'

I got no response. Just wide eyes filled with fear that I've never seen from him before. It was like he was a small child, where the monsters come out of the closet and from under the bed to give the kids nightmares they so dearly fed off. It was all childish nonsense, and I never expected it off of such a man like Spy. His cool temper and collected mind were slowly swirling down the sink into the collected madness that has hidden at the back of his head.

We're all going to be like that someday. Even the best of us.

The next person to start faltering and to swirl into the same madness the Spy was experiencing was Soldier. I knew he'd crack some day, but the similarities both he and the masked French men shared were extraordinary. It was no coincidence that they both mumbled about "_it's watching me _", unless this was some stupid prank they were laying on me. Solider turned out the same way Spy did - drinking more coffee, becoming more twitchy then he normally was, and seeing things.

Everytime both of the delusional men saw Scout walking by, they would stop and stare at him. Needless to say, Scout felt wireded out by the men's staring, and would often try to get passed them as there dead eyes watched him like hawks. I told them not to stare - that it was rude, but they ignored me and continued doing it. I just tell Scout that they needed sleep, and he always nodded and rushed away, causing the two lunatics to flinch. They'd mumble gibberish under their breath as he past by.

A couple of nights later, there behavior suddenly changed again. They started to drank less coffee and slept more. The bags under their eyes had faltered and there twitchings disappeared significantly. The mumbles and gibberish had also thankfully gone, and after the next few days, they had stopped screaming and claiming to see things that weren't there. They also stared at Scout less, which was a relief of his part. At least I had my free time back now.

As I checked on my patients one last time for the night, I retired back to my Medical lab, where the only company I had were my doves for the rest of the night. Only, when I entered my room, they were disturbed, flapping their wings in whisks of distress and cooing in distressed tunes. They were in a circle on the desk, all flapping and crowding around something. Something had catched their attention.

'Vhat is all 'ze rukas about?' I asked as I approached them. Some popped their heads up and looked at me before flying off and back to the ceiling holes, some staying. They stopped their movements and watched me before parting to let me get a better view at what had gotten them so hyped up. And there, sat on the desk...

...was Scouts bunny.


End file.
